Deception
by D.N.Angel lover
Summary: In Azumo gangs rule the streets. The Tenshi gang is known as the top dog, but what will happen to Krad known as their brave leader do when pitted against this new gang Oni. Will Krad and his right hand Satoshi be able to fend off their emotions for the s
1. Rumors

Summary: In Azumo gangs rule the streets. The Tenshi gang is known as the top dog, but what will happen to Krad known as their brave leader do when pitted against this new gang known as The Oni. Will Krad and his right hand Satoshi be able to fend off their emotions for the sake of the gang or will they be trapped in a web of lies and deception?

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel! I also do not own Hikaru from Rave Master! - -

Reviews: Please! I would appreciate it dearly.

Author's note: This is my first fanfic so I hope some good will come out of it!

Also when they are talking: " "-out loud and ' '-to self

Warning: This is a yaoi story so if you don't like it turn back now! Also I am not sure if there will be any lemon in this story yet

Deception

Chapter 1: Rumors

"Hey did you hear? There's going to be some new kids transferring here, starting this week!"

Krad and Satoshi heard some kid say as they made their way through the hall. They honestly didn't care right now. They were on their way to solve a problem of their own with the gang. Krad being the leader wanted to get this over with quick. Satoshi his right hand man and second in command knew all about their "little" problem. They descended the steps of Azumo high and walked out onto the grounds where they spotted the rest of the Tenshi. They were going to solve this little rumor here and now of the unwanted guests in their town.

"Is it true that there's a new gang in town Krad?" asked a handsome teen with short brown hair and hazel eyes.

"We don't know for sure Don." Krad said tirelessly.

"When I was walking up Sano's and Netoke's street yesterday to get to Van's house I saw that old deserted house, up the hill, had its lights on." Shinen said while gesturing towards a light brown haired teen with what seemed to be black eyes. This teen dubbed as Sano was standing next to the other boy mentioned. Unlike Sano, Netoke was like his opposite with dark greenish hair and light brown eyes it was a wonder how they are best friends.(A/n: I know it's kind of off track but I like for people to visualize a character. Now on with the story!)

"Yea! I remember seeing some lights on." said the teen with the dirty blonde hair now known as Van.

"It might be the new gang!" said an eager silver haired, and matching eyes teen.

"Or it could just be the new kids that are transferring here, Hikaru." an orange headed teen named Lee argued.

"Everyone should stop worrying!" said a long black haired kid named Zato.

"We'll find out this week for sure." Krad put in ominously. "And I forbid all of you from going up there and checking."

The rest of the gang didn't argue.

Changing the subject the teen named Don spoke "Man I hate Tuesday's!"

Don's twin brother but with black hair retorted, "If you think today is bad, wait 'til tomorrow. We've got a test remember?"

Shinen added, "Well I for one ain't gonna be passin' that test any time soon!"

Everyone looked at the dyed pink haired teen. They burst into a fit of laughter. (All except for Krad and Satoshi.) Shinen turned a light shade of pink to match his hair.

"What's so funny?" He yelled angrily at the rest of the gang. Akira who had also dyed his hair, but an unnatural white was the first to comment.

"You know Shinen when you said you'd dye your head pink we didn't believe you. But it still makes us laugh our asses off!"

Shinen took a swipe at Akira's head. Akira ducked and jumped out of arm's reach.

"Tut-tut-tut. Now we wouldn't want that now would we fairy." Akira said mockingly.

At this point Shinen was furious. He had the look that said 'i'll fuckin' murder you for that'. He was about to rip Akira's head clean off his shoulders when Mashiro jumped in.

He said in a calm tone to Shinen, "Calm down he didn't mean any thing by it."

Shinen immediately deflated. He looked at the sandy haired boy fondly.

"Thanks Mashiro."

He turned to Akira and gave him a cold glare before stating, "Enough of this fairy talk or not even Mashiro will be able to stop me!"

Akira put his hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright, alright! I was only jokin' around!"

Van found that Krad and Satoshi were deep in thought. He saw the worry on everybody's faces. He thought he should say something to the rest of the gang to lighten the mood.

"Hey guys cheer up! Let's all go home and study for that test!"

Everyone burst into laughter again. (A/n: You already know who wasn't laughing)

It was eventually tuned out by the ring of the dismissal bell.

The Tenshi walked forward and off the grounds into the park chatting and laughing away. The gang didn't stop walking with each other until they got to a huge fountain that also serves as a fork in the road. It separated the path into paths. They said their goodbyes and separated into two groups. The left group consisted of Sano, Netoke, Don, Dan, Shinen, and Van. The right group had Zato, Lee, Tomo, Akira, Hikaru, Satoshi, and Krad. They all went to their houses with the thought of an enemy gang still stuck in their heads.

When everyone was in their homes Krad and Satoshi were in the middle of the street. After they were sure that no one could hear them Satoshi let loose the information he had gathered from the previous night.

"I have summed up the information you asked for, and I have this so far-" He cleared his throat and spoke like he was giving any other boring report.

"There are a total of twelve people in the house hold. I didn't gather any names, just faces. They don't talk much. One of them is an adult. He is unknown to this district. I couldn't get a good look at his face. Just like the teenagers I've seen he goes in and out of the house randomly. **If **they were a gang the only people I have seen would only be lower ranking members. The only person I thought to be a high ranking member was an obnoxious brown haired teen that liked to order the others around.(A/n: sound like any one familiar to you)He might be their second in command but I highly doubt it. Other than the two I already mentioned there are ten other male teenagers going in and out. They bring in furniture, buy groceries; a little at a time, and as I said before they go in and out randomly. Besides the way they look, that's all the information I have gathered so far. Personally they don't look much of a 'gang' to me. You know Krad from where your house is positioned **you **could easily** spy** on their house hold." Satoshi concluded. Krad heard the emphasis of him spying on a house of boys. He gave his second his all knowing smirk.

"Oh, so you think I would stoop so low as to resort to spying on a possible enemy hideout that could be harboring a new gang that may be a threat to us in the near future."

Satoshi matched his devilish smirk with his own. "You make it sound like I have insufficient data. You doubt my abilities Krad?"

"I do not doubt you or your abilities. I simply question if the data that you gathered will suffice my...uh curiosity for these people. But for now it will have to do. Oh, and I know I ask this every time but is there any **cute** guys that I might want to know about. You know you can tell me." His smirk if possible got even more devilish and a lustful look made its way to his golden eyes.

Going through the same old routine like always. Satoshi said almost resentfully with a sigh, "I know your type Krad that's what's sad. Trust me on this one. None of them fit up to your standards. I don't see any one in there that is as you say 'extremely handsome, mysteriously devilsome, cunningly dark like a cat on the prowl'. Well it's safe to say that no of them would satisfy your **needs**.

Krad put on a mock pout. With a semi-innocent face he said "Awww. Sato you ruin all the fun. Damn people who aren't like me in everyway. I know it sounds like I'm picky or something but I just like to keep my standards high." If Krad could get any more cockier he would, which is why he began to laugh evilly.

Satoshi accustomed to these random outburst sweat dropped. He began to back away from the demented teen when he spotted something move from the corner of his eye. Krad had seen it too.

"It seems that we were not alone." Satoshi said venomously.

* * *

Author's Note: Did u like it? Huh? Huh? Please review! 

I took Japanese last year so that's why the gang names are all gay. Sorry! I'm new at this. T.T

I appreciate criticism. NO FLAMING!


	2. Do I detect a little weirdness?

Summary: In Azumo gangs rule the streets. The Tenshi gang is known as the top dog, but what will happen to Krad known as their brave leader do when pitted against this new gang The Oni. Will Krad and his right hand Satoshi be able to fend off their emotions for the sake of the gang or will they be trapped in a web of lies, and deception? 

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel! I also do not own the idea of kids with wings. I got the idea from James Patterson. One of the greatest writers of all time!

Reviews: Are greatly appreciated!

Warning: This is a yaoi story so if you don't like it turn back now! Also I am not sure if there will be any lemon in this story yet.

P.S. I redid the first chapter of this story so if you want to go ahead and read it then that would be awesome.

* * *

Deception

Chapter 2: Do I detect a little weirdness?

"Hmmmmm. I wonder when we'll get to do something fun around here. It's just been so blah around this place ever since we got here." said a tall, dark (A/n: excuse the pun), and handsome youth with purple locks to match his captivating eyes.

The other in the room smiled to the other. "Dark we have to keep a low profile. Didn't you see the cute bluenette **already **snooping around here yesterday? We're starting school in a couple hours so we should get some sleep." The red head said while glancing at the clock on the wall that read 2:47.

The one known as Dark smirked like a guy with a hidden agenda. "You thought that creepy boy was cute? Daisuke! It surprises me that you didn't go for the leader that Takeshi told us about. That blonde sounded hot. I just can't wait to get an eye full of him." Dark said with lust in his eyes.The red head blushed a little and said, "Well, Dark I'm not a horn dog like you and don't call him creepy. He was only doing his job."

"He was still creepy if you ask me. Well I'm gonna catch some z's. You gonna keep watch?" Dark said sounding bored.

"Yes, oh mighty one." Daisuke said sarcastically. Dark left the room with a bright smile at the inside joke.

Daisuke looked out of the living room window. The moon was on shining on him. Anyone looking at him might have thought he resembled an angel. His red orbs for eyes scanned the scene before him carefully looking for the slightest movements. The sway of the trees kept him on his toes.

After thirty minutes of nothing what so ever happening the red haired angel walked to the front door and opened it quietly making sure as to not wake the others. He felt the cool breeze on his pale skin. He closed his eyes briefly and let the light of the moon wash over him. When he opened them, his eyes had turned hard and cold. He looked ahead with disinterest. He looked around and listened carefully to the sounds around him. When he was sure that noone could see or hear him he started running. He was half way down the hill and gaining speed when he leapt a foot into the air and unfurled his blood red wings. He soared through the air with a gracefulness fit for the sky. He circled a mile up in the air over the neighborhood. From this point of view he could see everything that was going on.

Daisuke swooped up and down flowing with the air current. His eyes softened as he soared through the sky. He was free up in the sky where it felt like he had not a care in the world. Since his vision was ten times better than most humans it made his job easy at keeping an eye on things. He looked around for any possible threats.

He was in the air surveying the ground for almost two hours when he saw a light come on in one of the houses below. He moved below the cloud in front of him for a better look. The house with the light on was two houses away and the next street over from his new mansion. He focused on the room and noticed it was a bathroom. The same bluenette that was snooping around the other day was in there, and he didn't look too well. From where Daisuke was he could tell that the bluenette was deadly pale and sweating profusely. He had the sudden urge to dive down and help said bluenette, but he held himself in check. He hovered where he was watching the boy intently.

* * *

'Not another attack.' Thought the bluenette known as Satoshi. 'I thought I was over it.' 

Satoshi was at the sink trying and failing miserably to stop shaking. He stood there for what seemed like hours trying to ease his breath which came in shallow bursts. He splashed water over his face cooling himself instantly. When his breath was somewhat even and he felt semi-normal again he stood up straight but felt like he was being watched. He turned around in the bathroom but saw no one there. He looked out of the window above the sink. Nothing. The sky was empty except for thin clouds hanging in the clear blue sky. He stared out the window for a minute longer. Growing tired he turned out the light and walked out of the room with a sigh.

* * *

Daisuke was back at his house. The clock on the wall read 5:20. He didn't feel tired just entirely bored. He sat on the couch facing the open window with a view of the full moon. His eyes glazed over lost in a painful memory. 

_The cell bars on the small window above the red head showed him a blood red moon. The fear that the little seven year old kept inside from what **they** do to him at this god awful place was nothing compared to what he fears now of the vast open space before him. _

_He was always in here. Since as far as he could remember he'd always been in this dark, and cold cell. He looked up at the sky with fear and an eagerness to get out. He spread his wings out to their full span of seven feet. He flapped them hesitantly. The bones in his wings creaked in protest. Up 'til now the little red head kept his wings against his tiny bruised body. _

_He was confused with what he was feeling at the moment. He wanted to soar in the open sky but he somehow felt that there were dangers beyond his caged prison. He stood there a moment to bask in the light of the red moon. He stood there for what seemed like ages. Then he got an idea. He smiled for the first time in his short lifetime. His though gave him hope to do the impossible. He was going to escape._

* * *

Daisuke's sat there reminiscing. The thought brought a small, sad smile to his lips. 'At least something good came out of all the pain I had to endure in **there**.' 

His line of vision was caught by the clock that read 6:17. 'Well I guess I should get ready for school.' Daisuke got up and made his way up the stairs. He jumped in the shower and let the warm water cascade down his small yet muscular body. He tucked his wings tightly in to his back and kept them away from the water and washed the rest of his body and hair. He jumped out right when a certain brunette knocked on the door. "Dai! Come on! We're gonna be late for school!"

Daisuke quickly changed into a red T-shirt and tight black pants. He put on his black Vans and black beanie and grabbed his skateboard while running towards the door. With him was Takeshi, who was wearing a black and red striped shirt with black knee high pants and Dark, who was wearing a tight black shirt with matching tight pants, both with skateboards in hand. Takeshi whispered lightly to Dark "The next group will leave in 5 min. and there will be one other group after that." He said it loud enough for only Dark to hear but Daisuke heard it too. Daisuke turned his ipod on full blast listening to Marilyn Manson's "The Beautiful People" They were nearing the slope on the street so they all jumped on their skateboards and immediately picked up speed. Dai was in the lead so he was the first to see a giant blob in the middle of the street moving slowly. Daisuke smiled a wicked grin and sped up even faster.

* * *

Krad and Satoshi we're walking to school with the rest of the Tenshi like always while discussing a possible threat from the rumor of a new gang. 

"Well I don't see why we're worrying so much. I mean come on we're the greatest!" said Don. Dan nodded in agreement with his twin. Hikaru and Lee agreed with him eagerly.

"Don't get too cocky. This could be something major or not. We still have to be on our toes." Krad said with total seriousness. The rest of the gang tensed as if they expected to be attacked then and there. They approached the fountain with no one talking.

Akira broke the silence saying, "But you have to admit that we could-" Satoshi shushed him with a wave of his hand.

They all stopped and listened intently. Seconds later they heard it. Wheels on pavement and music.

They moved to look behind them when suddenly they heard someone yell, "Heads up!" Next thing they new they we're watching a red headed kid, on a skateboard grind the edge of the fountain and do a 180 over Satoshi's head. He skated forward without looking back. Two other people on skateboards were following behind him. The Tenshi parted to let them through.

One of them was an angry looking brunette yelling at the top of his lungs, **"DAI! YOU'RE GONNA DIE**!" The second was a violet haired teen trying to contain his laughter. The teen passed right by Krad. He gave the leader of the Tenshi a quick 'up down look', smiled, winked at Krad and skated forward to join the rest of his skateboarding friends.

All of this happened in a matter of seconds. Krad was a little thrown off by the guy that checked him out. Satoshi was a little shocked that someone skateboarded over his head. Shinen was the first to recover. "Was I the only one that noticed they weren't wearing any protection?" Zato said, "Yea, and that they we're wearing just black and red." Satoshi started to think deeply. Van said trying to hold back his giggles, "Well that was eventful." Tomo and Sano began to burst into a fit of laughter. Netoke noticed Satoshi's furrowed brow. "What's up Satoshi?"

Satoshi thought for another moment before answering. "Did any one catch what was on the red head's board?" Everyone gave him a blank look. "Why are you interested in the red head? What about the tall, dark and handsome violet haired one? He was an eyeful." Krad said mischievously. The rest of the Tenshi looked at him, and rolled their eyes. They knew their leader was a little weird. Krad just hummed and continued on his way to school.

* * *

Holy damn! That took forever! Sorry for the wait! I hope you don't mind. I'm sick today so I had time to finish writing this chapter. I just hope the next one won't take as long. So did you like it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW! 


	3. New Kids

Summary: In Azumo gangs rule the streets. The Tenshi gang is known as the top dog, but what will happen to Krad known as their brave leader do when pitted against this new gang The Oni. Will Krad and his right hand Satoshi be able to fend off their emotions for the sake of the gang or will they be trapped in a web of lies, and deception?

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel! I also do not own the idea of kids with wings. I got the idea from James Patterson. One of the greatest writers of all time!

Reviews: Are greatly appreciated!

Warning: This is a yaoi story so if you don't like it turn back now!

* * *

Deception

Chapter 3: New Kids

The Tenshi made it on time to school. They were seperated into two groups for class. Van, Lee, Tomo, Shinen, Zato, and Akira headed for Home Economics. Krad, Satoshi, Don, Dan, Netoke, and Sano trudged towards their test in Algebra. They walked into the classroom and took their respective seats. The teacher was nowhere in sight and there was still a minute until the start of class. The class was talking about who was dating who, the newest reality show on tv, and what everyone was going to do after school.

The talking ceased to a dead silence as the teacher walked into the classroom. Following closely behind was the trio ok skateboarders. The redhead's beenie was off his head exposing his wild, spiky hair. A huge smile was plastered on his boyish face. The brunette looked grumpy while the violet haired one was giggling to himself. Krad smiled to himself when he saw the guy that checked him out earlier. Everyone in the classroom started to whisper at once. Mr. Tanaka called for silence. There was still some murmuring but he ignored it.

"Class today we have three new students out of the many that will join us." Mr. Tanaka looked out at the swooning girls and whispering boys. "First we have Takeshi Sahera." The brunette stepped forwards and bowed to the class. "Hi. I'm Takeshi Sahera. I'm a journalist and photographer. I like to read in my spare time and I'm glad to be here." Said the one now known as Takeshi. The class welcomed him warmly.

Mr. Tanaka said to Takeshi, "You will sit in the fourth row, fourth seat, behind Cody." A student raised his hand to show where he was. Takeshi went to his seat and waited.

"Next we have Dark Mousy."

The violet haired teen stepped forward with a smirk and bowed. "Dark Mousy's the name thievings the game. I love to pull pranks and long walks on the beach. I'm currently single and looking." With the last part said he gave a devilish look to a certain blonde in the front row. Krad blushed slightly and looked away. All the girls in class were squealing with exitement.

Mr. Tanaka quieted the class with a look and said, "Mousy you will be sitting in the front of the fourth row next to Krad. The blonde known as Krad looked slightly taken back but raised his hand slightly. Dark's smirk grew in to a grin. He slowly made his way to his desk without taking his eyes off Krad. Dark sat down and continued to look at Krad with a slight glint in his eyes. Krad ignored him but could still feel his eyes on him.

"Finally we have Daisuke Niwa."

Daisuke stepped forward and bowed. "Hello. I'm Daisuke Niwa and I'm happy to be here." He stood there with a smile on his face. Mr. Tanaka couldn't have cared less about giving an introduction so he assigned Daisuke a seat. "Niwa you will take the empty seat behind Satoshi." The blunette raised his hand with disinterest, covering his curiousity with a book. Daisuke thanked the teacher and made his way to the back of the classroom. Everyone turned their heads to get a good look at the cute red head. Some girls squealed when they saw him up close. He approached his desk and saw Satoshi. Ruby met sapphire. The red head gave him a small smile and sat down. The blunette blushed and covered it with his book.

Mr. Tanaka said to the class, "Now that the excitement is over time for your quiz!" The class groaned. "I know that today is your first day in school so you three are not required to take this test. You may do so if you like." Daisuke, Dark, and Takeshi had no objections to taking it. "All right then class you have 45 minutes to complete it. You may start when you get it." The quizes were passed out and everyone set to work. It said things like:

What is the mid-point formula?

A right angle is how many degrees?

Suzy has a die(singular of dice). She rolls it 10 times. What is the percentage of rolling 1 or more?

In the space below draw a right scale triangle and an equilateral triangle.

Solve the following equations

-7x+318-(-2x) x-23(-4x)+37 2(x-15) -x-7

What are the slopes and y-intercepts for the following:

y1/2x+4 y-3x-12

Bonus: (worth 2 points; if you get it wrong it's only minus 1 point)

Write the Pythagorean Theorm and sketch an example and how you would use it. Make sure to show your work.

* * *

(15 minutes later) 

Daisuke had his head down on the desk. Satoshi flipped over his paper. Dark struggled with drawing the right triangles.(lol) Krad goes over his work 2-3 times. Takeshi's wondering what the hell a y-intercept is. Everyone else was quietly struggling with their own problems.

Satoshi looks over at the fiery new student that was currently taking a peaceful nap. He pondered over why he didn't take the test. He was so lost in thought he didn't see or hear the teacher come up to his desk.

Mr. Tanaka slapped his long ruler down on the desk saying,"Oh, so we're finished with our test early again are we Mr. Hiwatari?" Satoshi jumped slightly at the sound. Krad saw this abrupt movement and gave Satoshi a look. "It looks like I'm not the only one." Satoshi said in his usual cold voice while looking back at Krad. Krad gave the teacher a slight devilish smile and turned away. Mr. Tanaka saw this and grew a little heated. He saw the sleeping form of Daisuke behind Satoshi and decided to direct his anger towards the new student.

Mr. Tanaka raised his ruler ready to strike at his slumped over prey. "So, you think it's okay to sleep in my class on your 1st day and not take the quiz at all." ,he said bringing it down on the sleeping victim. Satoshi's eyes widened when he turned around to see what was going to happen to the firey new student. Mr. Tanaka's ruler hit the desk with a loud smack where a certain head had been only a second ago. Daisuke looked up at the teacher with sleepy eyes. Satoshi saw the dazed look on his face and couldn't help think he looked pretty cute like that. Satoshi shook his head at the weird thought. He fixed his attention upon the slightly shocked teacher.

Daisuke still looking like he could conk out at any second asked, "Was there somethin' you needed teach?" He looked slightly ruffled at being called 'teach' but asked anyways, "Mr. Niwa do you find my class so boring that you need to take naps so as not to do the work?" His face was full of triumph on catching someone slacking off. Daisuke looked at his paper on the desk then at the teacher with a bit of confusion on his face he said, "But...I've been done." Mr.Tanaka's face froze. Satoshi's eyes widened. Both of them couldn't believe what tyhe had just heard. They had only been 15 minutes into the quiz when Satoshi finished and he didn't see when the new student started or finished the quiz. Mr. Tanaka picked up the paper off of Daisuke's desk and looked at it with skepticism. He looked over the quiz once and saw that all the answers were correct. He put the paper down in contempt. He walked away in a huff. Daisuke gave the icy prince infront of him a small smirk and put his head back down to rest some more.

Satoshi faced foward and thought over when and how this mysterious, weird new student did all his work before he was even done_. 'It's impossible. He can't have finished before me. I didn't even see him start! What's going on? Is he that smart? He could be. Wait. That would mean that he's smarter than me. Way smarter. Looks like I have to watch out for this fiery genius._'

* * *

Sorry it took so long. Writer's block, and the fact that I could hardly get on the computer. I hope to update soon! Tell me if you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
